Shun Shun Rikka
by Sakuyita
Summary: [KakaIru] [NaruSasu]Un poder oculto, una familia destruida, piratería, asesinatos, destino... ¿Qué pasará cuando Iruka y Naruto descubran la verdad sobre el tesoro de la familia? ¿Llevará a cabo su venganza Kakashi, el líder de los Fenrir? El esplendor de


**" Preludio: Uzume "**

**La región de Uzume, tierras con grandes bosques, lugar de increíble belleza y armonía. Sus parajes con gran diversidad de colores y fragancias, un paraíso en la tierra. Verdes praderas donde perderse, árboles milenarios con sus leyendas; la vida abundaba en cada rincón. Grandes ríos con sus bellas cascadas y zonas montañosas con manantiales de agua caliente, muy populares entre las gentes. En esta inmensa región había dos reinos, los más importantes del lugar, separados por uno de los ríos más grandes de la zona que dividían la región de Uzume en dos mitades casi perfectas. El río Toyotama, los atravesaba desembocando en los mares de Tamayori y Howori. Ambos mares rodeaban por completo el reino de Konoha, mientras que el reino de Nagasaki sólo estaba bañado por una parte y la otra era limitada por grandes zonas montañosas hasta llegar a la región de Kusuke. Otros poblados a destacar serían los formados por los Yaoguai, llamados así por los aldeanos a aquellos que eran considerados como "no humanos". **

**Los Yaoguai vivían en los lugares más profundos de los bosques y de las montañas, en pequeñas aldeas ocultas a los humanos. Esas zonas de difícil acceso se las conocía como Yomi, siendo para las gentes como un sitio similar a los Infiernos. Entre estas criaturas había varias razas: los draco (dragones), liderados por Yinglong, el más fuerte de todos los de su especie; los neko (felinos, gatos), grandes trepadores cuyos hogares se establecían en los árboles; y los kappa (seres acuáticos), que vivían en los lagos más cercanos. Se mantenían alejados de las ciudades y aldeas humanas, queriendo asi evitar cualquier contacto físico entre ellos.**

**El reino de Konoha vivía prácticamente de la pesca y del comercio marítimo. Aparte de esto, también de la agricultura, ya que poseía grandes terrenos donde se podía cultivar variedad de productos, entre ellos frutas de todo tipo. Era famoso por sus bebidas, sobre todo por el Sake que era un producto comercial muy valorado y exquisito. Los prados eran de un color verde intenso y en la zona más al norte de la ciudad se encontraba el castillo que se alzaba de manera majestuosa en una colina rodeada de grandes árboles donde uno destacaba de entre todos los demás. El tronco de dicho árbol era de un marrón con tonalidades doradas que resaltaban cada vez que el sol posaba sus rayos sobre él, sus ramas eran tan altas que parecían tocar el mismo cielo y sus hojas, de un verde espléndido, capaz de verse en la distancia. Cuando mayor era su belleza era en la primeravera, durante la cual aparecían las primeras flores de un blanco inmaculado. Lo más característico de este árbol se encontraba en sus raíces, donde se hallaba un pequeño santuario el cual sólo podía ser visitado por la realeza. Detrás de este templo natural, se extendía un profundo bosque que la vista no llegaba a alcanzar el final. Se decía que allí habitaba un antiguo pueblo de Yaoguai que tenía los mismos años que la propia tierra pero nadie se aventuraba en su interior debido a las leyendas y rumores. **

**La monarquía era regida por Sarutobi, gobernante caracterizado por su sabiduría, temple y fuerza a la hora de dirigir el país. La familia real poseía gran conocimiento mágico sobre los elementos de la naturaleza, en especial de los tipos fuego y agua. Dominaba el arte de la espada y era poseedora de miembros que eran grandes pensadores. Sarutobi tenía dos hijos: Yondaime, que ya desde niño destacaba entre los estudiantes de su escuela, graduándose con honores a una temprana edad. A los 16 años llegó al rango de general, teniendo bajo su mando a un gran ejército. Era intrépido y muy inquieto, le gustaba pasear por los bosques tras el castillo y le encantaba perderse por aquellos parajes en busca de aventura. Iruka era el pequeño, le encantaban los libros, siempre se le encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando todo lo que se le ponía por delante y hablando con los sabios del consejo de ministros. Era también notable en el arte del manejo de la espada pero prefería la estrategia con el próposito de evitar pérdidas tanto humanas como materiales. La familia poseía un valioso tesoro que pasaba de generación en generación, la Yasakani no Magatama, una joya que actuaba como amplificador de poder mágico del que la portaba.**

**El reino de Nagasaki era todo lo contrario a Konoha. Principalmente se trabajaba todo tipo de minerales, ya que al vivir en una zona montañosa poseía minas en grandes cantidades, siendo en este caso las piedras espirituales y el hierro la base de su economía. Poseedora de grandes herreros, sus armas eran famosas por su elaborado y exquisito trabajo. Su comercio también era marítimo pero en menor proporción comparado con el de Konoha, ya que al ser un lugar lleno de zonas de difícil acceso se utilizaba el transporte aéreo, mediante el uso de los draco, para las transacciones con otros países. **

**Había menos bosques, muchas zonas rocosas, pantanos y manantiales de agua caliente, famosos por sus propiedades curativas y rejuvenecedoras. El castillo de Nagasaki estaba situado en el centro de un lago llamado Hiroku. A la luz de la luna, sus aguas mostraban diferentes tonalidades pareciendo que en el fondo del lago hubiese resplandecientes joyas de todos los colores. Esto se debía a que las rocas del fondo estaban recubiertas de un musgo característico, llamado Awashima, que por la noche brillaba provocando lo anteriormente mencionado. Además, poseía tanto propiedades curativas como mortales. **

**En este reino minero hubo un período de caos, debido al asesinato de la familia real: los Uchiha. Tras varias revueltas y conflictos civiles, el último de los Uchiha, Obito, subió al trono. Las gentes no estaban contentas con esto, ya que fue él quien mató a toda la familia para hacerse con el poder y su política tiránica distaba mucho de lo que era antes de su reinado. Todos le temían, nadie era capaz de hacerle frente y los pocos que lo hacían eran asesinados delante de todo el pueblo para así evitar cualquier tipo de sublevación. Obito, a pesar de aparentar ser un niño (unos 13 años más o menos), albergaba en su cuerpo el alma de un brujo muy poderoso que anhelaba dominar el reino y poseer el tesoro de la familia, la espada Kusanagi, por lo que haría lo que fuera para hacerse con ella. Y lo logró, pero no por mucho tiempo. El objeto que tanto anhelaba había desaparecido y mandó registrar cada rincón del castillo sin conseguir encontrarlo... **

**Cerca de ambos reinos se encontraban varias islas en las cuales se escondían los Fenrir, piratas que aprovechaban para atacar a los descuidados marineros y robarles las mercancías para después venderlas en el mercado negro. La isla de Honshu, era el lugar de residencia del jefe de los piratas. Un lugar de difícil acceso, sólo unos pocos sabían como entrar a ese lugar y los que lo conseguían hablaban maravillas de él. La isla estaba rodeada de muchos acantilados, con grandes rocas que impedían que los intrusos pudiesen llegar a la zona. La única entrada era una pequeña playa con arena blanca y fina, perfectamente escondida entre las complicadas y laberínticas formaciones rocosas que había antes de llegar a ella. En el centro de aquel lugar vivía Sakumo, el líder de los Fenrir, y su hijo Kakashi, su segundo al mando, los cuales eran conocidos como "Colmillo Blanco" y "Lobo Gris". Subsistían de la piratería pero también de los recursos de la isla, ya que era rica en frutos silvestres y vida salvaje. **

**Los piratas tuvieron muchos conflictos con el reino de Konoha, que llegaron a su fin con un tratado en el que se acordaba que los Fenrir recibirían un pago frecuente por respetar el paso de los buques que sustentaban el comercio exterior del reino. Durante un tiempo no hubo problemas, todos obtenían lo que querían pero aquello no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Pronto la región de Uzume iba a sufrir cambios que marcarían la vida de los protagonistas de esta historia ...**

**Fin del Preludio**


End file.
